


【TimDami】【Trouble U】（11）(秘書X總裁AU設定文)

by piao



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piao/pseuds/piao





	【TimDami】【Trouble U】（11）(秘書X總裁AU設定文)

※─────────

正文開始⬇️  
※─────────

更飢渴的主動湊向戴米安，緊貼對方，不讓戴米安有任何一點空隙。

但是接下來戴米安的動作比提姆更大膽，彷彿失去理智般，戴米安將提姆往後方椅子推去，然後跨坐在提姆的腿上，主動的雙手環住提姆的脖子，再次吻上提姆，面對這樣赤裸裸地勾引，提姆不甘示弱的撫上戴米安的腰際，滑過，輕搔，好像身體記得對方所有的敏感處，手掌撫過之處，都能感受到戴米安的顫抖。

他想要這個男人。  
戴米安的內心確實的感覺到眼前這個男人，一舉一動都在撩撥自己的身體，在提姆的掌控下，戴米安彷彿可以失去自己，迷失在與對方的唇吻中。

但同時讓他最迷惘的，就是自己從未有過的感覺，一切都那麼新鮮，也讓自己感到害怕，畏懼自己成為那個不曾有過的自己。

可是現在，戴米安管不著那麼多，身體極度渴望，渴求迷失自己。

輕咬對方唇瓣，提姆現在還在可以控制自己的範圍內，從接吻中，他知道對方正在享受現在，享受自己給予的那份激情，還有挑逗中那份神秘。

迷濛的對望，在深海湛藍的海底，提姆看到對方的邀請，等待著下一步他的動作，期待自己對他做些甚麼不該做的事情。

摩擦的肉體，就算隔著衣服也能感受到那股衝動。

可最該死的，是自己想在這對這個男人，他這個不可一世的上司，狠狠的將對方操到哭。

唇瓣ㄧ落一落的吻上戴米安的頸部，淡淡的香味讓提姆更難以自拔，雙手從腰部滑落到戴米安的臀上，輕輕揉捏著，戴米安感受到了提姆的回應，而他僅僅只能從嘴角流瀉出微微低吟。

再下去，他戴米安韋恩，恐怕會臣服在這個男人身下，不僅是身體，或許連心靈都難逃劫難。

這股煽情的氛圍即將引爆之際，一陣手機鈴聲打斷了兩人，只見戴米安急忙起身，然後拿出在口袋內那個很會挑時間的手機。

「什麼事？」

「小鬼，會議要開始了，就等你跟你家秘書。」  
傑森說道，後面背景傳來了吵雜的人聲。

「我知道了，五分鐘內下去。」

戴米安掛上電話，然後看向提姆，將身上被弄皺的西裝重新拉平。

「東西整理好，要去開會。」雙眼揪著提姆幾秒，戴米安隨即撇開頭，「回來再找你算帳。」

在戴米安轉身時，提姆看到了對方紅了的耳根子，他笑了出來，然後跟上戴米安的腳步，往會議室前進。

戴米安一路上想要平復剛剛那躁動的心情，但始作俑者就在自己後方反而更讓他不高興，明明剛剛就要做些甚麼了，但是現在卻又那樣沉穩冷靜，只有自己在那邊自亂陣腳，根本就不公平，而且自己就像個蠢蛋一樣，不過對於剛剛烙下狠話的自己感到羞愧，那句話的意思不就是一種邀請嗎？

嘖！真是糟糕透頂。

「會議開始，每一個部門把事情問題交代清楚，沒弄好今天大家都不准出這個會議門。」  
推開會議室的門，戴米安把剛剛的不滿通通發洩出來，一進門就讓大家都明白，今天的總裁可不好惹。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

「啊！真是要死，這會議還真的不讓人走。」  
傑森收著桌上的東西，疲憊的哀聲嘆氣。

今天的會議總總開了五個小時，不免俗的，他們的總裁把底下每一個人的問題都解決了，只是在解決的同時也被念了個臭頭，因為這些問題已經持續了有一段時間，但是沒人去更換做法，而是讓那個問題持續存在，直到戴米安今天一次解決，這才完事。

「放心吧！我想你們的總裁還不至於那麼沒人性。」  
提姆邊收拾簡報的資料，把東西歸類在資料夾內。

「都開了五個小時，這還算有人性？」

「那是因為他餓了，這個原因夠有人性吧？」

「好吧！至少他還懂得民間疾苦。」

傑森頓了一下，然後抬眼看了提姆一眼。

「提姆，你知道剛剛討論的那個與另一家企業的合作案件嗎？」

「那個案件不是還沒有定案？」  
提姆回道。

「聽說對方企業堅持要跟我們合作，並且找時間會請他們的總裁來這裡，你有知道些甚麼嗎？」

提姆在聽到這裡後，抬頭看著傑森，對方正經的表情在提姆眼裡看起來有些危險。

「關於這件事情，戴米安並沒有交代我甚麼，所以我甚麼都不知道。」

「是嗎？總之，有消息傳說，對方有意併吞，但是論兩方的資產總額，這當然就是蛇吞象的概念，不過既然戴米安沒有特別說甚麼，那應該就只是傳聞。」  
傑森將視線移開，抱上收好的資料，踏步往會議室外走去，走前不忘拍拍提姆的肩膀。

「假日一起出去吃頓飯吧？」

「你不用去約會？」  
提姆微笑道。

「如果有漂亮的妹子願意的話，我當然樂意。」

「有對象，然後自己喜歡就好了不是嗎？」

「哪來的對象？你介紹給我。」  
傑森走到提姆的旁邊，將手搭上提姆的肩膀。

「我只有一個可以介紹的，他是我的上司，有需要的話我可以給你他的電話。」

「那倒不用了，我對有未婚妻的男人沒興趣。」

「等等，你說，戴米安有未婚妻？」  
提姆皺起眉頭。

「好像小時候就訂好了，不過女方也一直不在國內的樣子。」傑森思考了一下。

「原來如此。」提姆總覺得聽到這個消息不意外，但是心變得悶悶的，像是有什麼梗在裡面一樣難受。

但是這讓他同時感到相當疑惑，自己會對戴米安有這樣的心情根本始料未及。

「提姆，你沒事吧？表情好可怕。」

「沒事，我要回去了，不然等等戴米安又要找碴。」

「我倒覺得他蠻喜歡你的。」

「怎麼可能？」  
提姆無奈的搖頭。

「你要知道，他對於不喜歡的人可是挑剔到不必要的地步。」

「這不正是我的現況嗎？」  
提姆更無奈了。

「他挺寵你的啊！三番兩次幫你整理桌子。」  
傑森回想到那個畫面不知道為什麼總覺得有點好笑。

「什麼？」

「你回去問問他啊！他到底多喜歡你。」  
留下一抹神秘的微笑，傑森拿上自己的馬克杯離開會議室。

提姆眨了眨眼睛，對於傑森語帶保留的語氣，提姆有了些想法，而這也讓他有了那麼點興奮的感覺，一種很久沒有過的愉悅感。

走回了自己的辦公室，一進門就看到戴米安趴在自己的桌上。提姆看了幾秒，然後他決定要來測試一下，到底自己的那個第六感準不準確。

他把資料輕聲放桌上，然後他低下頭看了看對方，微笑後，提姆將嘴唇靠近對方的耳邊。

「戴米安，要算帳的話去你辦公室如何？」

一句話讓戴米安立馬睜開眼睛，雙眼的藍瞪了提姆幾秒，就起身走進自己的辦公室。

提姆跟進去之後，對方靠在辦公桌邊緣看著自己，提姆將門帶上，然後走向戴米安。

「好了，你要怎麼跟我算帳？」  
提姆偏著頭，笑了。

「你到底想怎樣？」  
戴米安對於對方的那種游刃有餘就是覺得不甘心跟不滿意，明明自己應該把這個男人放到離自己幾萬公尺遠，但是現在提姆跟自己的距離卻越來越近，甚至到了危險的地步。

「我只想問你一個問題，那天晚上，我沒有意識的那個晚上，跟我上床的人是你吧？」

「是又如何？不是又如何？」  
戴米安雙手一攤，他只想趕緊離開這個話題。

「不要逃避。給我一個正確的回答。」

「假如是好了，你打算怎麼做？」  
戴米安挑眉，雖然外表很冷靜，但內心那股焦躁讓他感到非常不安。

「我想⋯。」提姆將眼神對上戴米安的，緩慢而刻意的挑撥，手輕輕環上了戴米安的腰部，「確認。」

「你還真不怕死。」  
冷哼一聲，戴米安現在能感受到自己的心臟跳得厲害，全身的細胞好像在害怕，而內心的期待卻又強過了那股畏懼，就像走在懸崖邊上那種刺激，正在強化他所有的感官，一點風吹草動都足以翻盤。

「我是啊。」

僅僅一句話，讓戴米安的心臟差點暫停，但接下來提姆的舉動把他拉回神。

戴米安感受到對方的撫摸，手輕輕的在自己的大腿旁摩擦著，對方的嘴唇在自己的頸間遊走，溫柔且小心。

不自覺的縮了下脖子，戴米安內心充滿著矛盾，他明明應該用嫌棄的臉推開對方，然後藉機開除這個讓他心驚膽顫的男人才對，但他的身體卻完全動不了，不是因為害怕，而是因為興奮。

難道他是個變態？一個喜歡在自己辦公室被下屬騷擾的變態？

「不躲開嗎？戴米安韋恩？」

「憑什麼是我躲開？」  
不甘示弱的用手將提姆環向自己，戴米安的挑釁不過只是想助長現在一觸即發的前奏。

「因為你已經落入圈套了。」

「我不相信。」  
戴米安用自己僅存的一點理智說著，聲音已經帶有些許顫抖。

「那我就證明給你看，如何？」

「⋯⋯。」  
戴米安的內心一片空白，他甚至不知道還能拿什麼來擋提姆那些純粹挑釁的話語，現在他說什麼都不對，因為接下來要發生什麼事情戴米安心裡都清楚，即使如此，他卻很希望他所想的事情會發生。

提姆微笑著，手不安份的從戴米安的大腿摸上了炙熱的慾望，隔著衣服依然鮮明，嘴唇吻上對方，小心翼翼感受戴米安，帶領他跟著自己走到一樣的步調，耳朵除了戴米安急促的呼吸聲，就是自己心臟跳動的聲音，彷彿要跳出身體來那樣期待。

回應提姆的吻，戴米安手抓上提姆的手，他知道現在甚麼都來不及了，但是他卻想踩下油門加速現在的進展，所以戴米安更大膽地將舌頭與提姆的纏繞，一切都讓他興奮。

提姆解開戴米安的皮帶，手探進了褲子內更直接的觸摸，而這舉動也讓戴米安明顯頓了一下。

「放鬆。」  
提姆繼續用手套弄著戴米安的慾望，他在戴米安耳邊低喃道，手中的炙熱逐漸在手中更加滾燙。

戴米安的雙手扶向提姆的肩膀，對於提姆現在的手在自己的分身處感到害臊，來回套弄的姿勢在隔著衣服下更加煽情，這讓戴米安更加躁動。

腰部微微跟著提姆的動作擺動，嘴唇不停歇的回吻著對方，戴米安從不知道自己也有這樣的一面，可如今他不在意到底對方是否還不知道自己就是那個一夜情的對象，他只想沈浸在這種氛圍下，感受下一次衝擊大腦的快感。

是的，他戴米安韋恩已經落入圈套了，致命危險而欲罷不能的圈套。

「嗯⋯唔！」  
雙唇交換著呻吟，挑逗著提姆的每一根神經，翹挺的分身早就等待宣洩，提姆能感受到對方與他也有一樣的想法，手中的硬挺一顫顫的渴望更多快感的刺激。

「等⋯⋯！」  
還來不及反應過來，戴米安就在提姆的吻下感受到了高潮帶來的衝擊，彷彿電流竄在身體，到達身體的每一處。

「⋯⋯你都沒自慰過？這次射的還真多。」  
手掌上黏膩的觸感是自己熟悉的，提姆感覺到內心的激動，即使用平穩的聲音隱藏自己真正的心聲，他仍能感受到自己慾望正在不斷增長著，自己的分身也已經慾火難耐。

「閉嘴⋯⋯。」  
倚在桌沿，戴米安的腰變得軟了些，他愛上這種說不出的高潮感，而做這件事的對象則更讓他的身體躁動，因為對方知道自己身體的敏感處。

但更糟糕的是，可能自己對提姆有感覺。

但現在的戴米安期望，自己只是喜歡與提姆間的性愛，而不是愛上對方，因為這樣的結局，絕對不會是自己所想要的。

「趴著。」

「什麼？」  
戴米安還在平穩自己的呼吸，不過下一秒他的幻想就成真了。

還沒等到提姆的回覆，戴米安馬上就被提姆拉過來再次吻上，接著對方將他反身壓在桌上，原本在桌上的文件與物品散落一地，但這不足夠讓戴米安分心，因為現在提姆壓在他身上，淺吻著他的後頸，並且用戴米安渴望被貫穿的慾望頂著他的臀部。

伴隨著提姆的挑逗，戴米安無法專注，腦袋昏沉發燙，臀部上磨蹭的，即使隔著衣物，戴米安也能明確的知道現在對方想做些甚麼。回想起那晚羞恥的情景，戴米安說實在很想找個地洞鑽進去，一想起自己是被男人上，一來自尊心上有些難受，二來是自己在性上面沒有經驗，一有經驗卻是個帶把，更讓戴米安不知所措。

指尖探進衣服內，滑過胸前的突起，刻意的繞圈，陣陣的酥麻感伴隨著身下分身不斷的磨蹭到桌沿，或許是羞恥感讓戴米安的感官更加緊繃，他甚至有種提姆已經插進自己後穴的錯覺，只是當他回過神，卻空虛的讓他毛躁。

「你真是敏感。」  
指尖碰觸之處，提姆都能感受到戴米安身體的顫抖，猶如害怕的小鹿般，但是又硬要在野狼面前逞能。這倒是引起提姆惡作劇的心情，現在兩人都箭在弦上，提姆思考著要怎麼讓這小鹿開口主動要大野狼把自己吃掉呢？

「⋯⋯別以為我不會揍你⋯⋯啊啊！」  
才轉頭罵身後這個不知羞恥的傢伙，戴米安立馬感受到了有異物進入了自己的身體內。

「嘴巴真不誠實，現在才一根而已，忍著。」

「我不⋯⋯哈啊！那裡！⋯⋯嗯啊！」

手指在肉壁間滑動，異物感強烈，但是同時提姆卻又不會讓他感覺到不舒服的程度，僅僅只是在做抽插的動作。藉由剛剛精液的潤滑，提姆看向正在隱忍不發聲的戴米安，他再加入了一根手指。

「⋯⋯唔唔！！德雷克！⋯⋯不⋯⋯哈啊！」

強忍著從嘴角溢出的呻吟，戴米安開始眼睛泛出淚水，異樣的感覺充斥在身體，酥麻的感覺侵蝕自己的理智，不斷擴散的刺激正在與戴米安的意識拔河，隨著抽插更加快速，戴米安感受到了自己的下身又勃起，滾燙的需要發洩。

身體深處的慾望在咆哮，體溫與體溫的接觸原來這樣曖昧，讓戴米安開始深深為此著迷，一直以來他從不相信性這個東西能排解甚麼，或者說能安慰自己甚麼，但是現在戴米安卻無法自拔。

「你真棒，我親愛的總裁，戴米安，你的樣子真迷人。」

提姆能感覺到身體最細微的刺激，體溫不斷升高，兩人的呼吸助長著即將點燃的慾火，那是已經超越了自己能掌控的事情，提姆現在已經是用直覺在做動作，他沒辦法思考下一步，而讓他更難以理解的是，自己竟然對於戴米安現在這樣的情色樣貌，更有了感覺，就像是他身體本能的機關被打開一樣，毫不猶豫的更想貼近戴米安，與這個男人發生關係。

無法停下，只想繼續下去。

提姆現在已經插入三根手指，而身下自己的分身也已經翹挺著等待進入，邊解開戴米安的扣子，提姆邊親吻著對方身體的每一寸，從耳垂到頸部，再慢慢的舔咬著，淫靡的水聲迴盪在只有他們兩激烈的呼吸聲中，抽出手指，提姆單手解開自己的皮帶，然後用自己的硬挺磨蹭戴米安的臀部，後穴口因為已經擴張過，所以提姆甚至能稍微推進一點點，但提姆並沒有插入，而是單純的微微頂入。

「德雷克⋯⋯你⋯⋯。」  
吞嚥著因為緊張而分泌過多的唾液，戴米安甚至連一句話都沒辦法講的完整，他回頭看向提姆，他知道自己現在的樣子很難看，只是太過渴望，戴米安不能顧慮其他，他只想要再次體驗那晚被貫穿的高潮。

「戴米安⋯⋯。」  
輕喚著身下男人的名字，提姆往前傾身抱住對方，將分身一寸寸的沒入已經擴張過的後穴，伴隨著被肉壁緊緊包覆的快感與舒適，提姆將戴米安的臉扳向自己，用唇封住了戴米安流瀉而出的呻吟。

「唔唔！！哈啊！德雷克！！」  
戴米安雖然被吻著，但是後穴帶來的刺激超過他能忍受的範圍，即使擴張，但畢竟也不是拿來做這種事情的，些微的疼痛感與舒服混雜在一起，戴米安不知道自己該如何反應，只能任由眼淚從眼角溢出，然後是提姆瑣碎的吻安撫著他的不知所措。

接下來細吻依舊，提姆在感受到對方稍微放鬆之後，便開始動起下身，一波波的快感如浪潮打在戴米安的每一根神經，在提姆每一下的插入，更加難受與瘋狂，簡直要丟失自己的所有，瀕臨瘋狂的界線。

「哈啊啊！德雷克！⋯⋯啊啊！還要！⋯嗯啊！不！⋯不行⋯啊啊！」  
嘴巴不自覺的喊著淫語，退下了疼痛，取而代之的是快感，捲著戴米安往更深的黑洞，慾望與理智交錯，舌尖交纏，戴米安腦袋一片空白，只有身體有記憶的跟著提姆的抽插而搖擺。

「戴米安⋯⋯腿再張開一點，對，你真棒。」

提姆抱著對方，對戴米安耳語道，接著他用手握上戴米安的分身，套弄著幫他解決滾燙的慾望，感受到戴米安聽話的將大腿張更開，提姆能更清楚感受到自己的興奮與愉悅。

提姆從沒想過，這樣的愉悅是來自一個男人，他身下操著的男人，戴米安韋恩。

「⋯⋯唔唔！嗯啊！再⋯⋯再快⋯⋯啊啊！」

一次次的貫穿，讓戴米安完全配合著提姆的動作，每次頂入時摩擦的敏感處，都讓戴米安著魔，難以言喻，然後在提姆更劇烈的抽插後，戴米安再也忍不住的在提姆手中射出了體液。

身體顫抖著感受那一瞬間帶來的快感，淹沒自己的理智，提姆隨後也在戴米安的體內高潮了，感受到了體內的滾燙，戴米安的內心不知道為什麼有一種難以形容的滿足感。

提姆親吻著戴米安的後背，然後緩緩退出自己的分身，這動作惹的戴米安又差點忍不住發出聲音，經過激情下的身體實在敏感的讓人無法抗拒。

「德雷克⋯⋯你真的不怕死⋯⋯你這混蛋。」  
戴米安在慾望退下後恢復了理智，他回頭瞪向後頭的始作俑者，他撐起身體，不過隨後他又停下動作，因為後穴裡有東西在流動。

「但你的身體喜歡。」  
提姆將身體再次撐在戴米安的背上，嘴唇貼著戴米安的耳朵說道，而戴米安甚至不用回過頭就能猜到提姆臉上的笑容有多讓人分神。

「我幫你清理吧？還是你要就這樣繼續上班？」提姆撐起身子，然後瞥了旁邊的電子鐘，「噢！我想大家都下班了，公司裡大概只剩我們兩人了。」

戴米安用著近乎麻木的手撐起身體，渾身是汗，而在剛剛經歷過激烈運動的臀部現在似乎在跟他抗議，他的下半身根本就不是他的了，即便戴米安多想好好站起身，他卻發現自己除了腿會微微顫抖外，連自己的腰跟臀都有罷工的趨勢。

「你再碰我，我就讓你好看。」  
戴米安露出嫌惡的臉，然後一鼓作氣地站起來，握緊雙拳，將服裝整理好後，看向自己辦公室裡的另個房間，他很想走去廁所清理，或者洗個澡讓自己好好的思考剛剛到底為什麼會被提姆牽著鼻子走。

但他真的沒辦法移動，一公分可能都有難度。

那天提姆被下藥的時候，在結束之後，他是以最迅速的方式離開，但是他其實也是用了很大的心力在撐住自己的身體，第二天上班也是，儘管很不舒服，還是硬著頭皮來公司做事。

「你確定不要我幫忙？」  
提姆也整理好了服裝，帶著看好戲的心情審視戴米安。

「閉嘴。」

「行行，那我可以幫忙我的總裁去廁所嗎？」

提姆看著戴米安好幾秒，見對方沒有回應，就上前去將戴米安的一隻手放在自己的肩膀上，將對方帶去廁所。

「需要幫忙？」  
提姆讓戴米安靠在洗手台上，戴米安似乎筋疲力盡，這讓提姆心裡有點過意不去。

「不用。」

「那好吧！我在外面等你。等等載你回去。」

提姆也很無奈，他的總裁真的是死鴨子嘴硬，而他也只能乖乖的退出廁所，然後去收拾剛剛被他們弄得一團亂的辦公桌，煽情的氛圍退去後，混亂的辦公桌就顯得有些空虛跟生冷。將文件都整理起來，還有上面一些文具用品，待他通通都整理好，正要準備踏出辦公室的時候，提姆踩到了一個東西。

提姆好奇的撿起來，發現這是一塊骨牌。

「骨牌？戴米安可真有閒情逸致玩這個。」

將紅色骨牌放回辦公桌上，提姆走出辦公室，收拾了自己的東西便坐在自己的位置上等戴米安出來，但是十分鐘過去，二十分鐘過去，都沒有看到戴米安的蹤影，這讓原本正在滑手機的提姆更在意，他最後實在受不了，只好又走回辦公室，不過仍舊沒有戴米安的蹤影。

該不會真的在廁所出不來？

「戴米安？」

「⋯⋯幹嘛？」

「你還好嗎？」

「⋯⋯。」

「戴米安？」  
沒聽到回應，提姆直接打開廁所門進去，不過映入眼簾的影像讓提姆尷尬極了。

戴米安近乎全裸的趴跪在地上，臀部翹高正面對著門口，臀部春光一覽無遺就算了，但是戴米安正用自己的手指探入自己的後穴，而他根本沒想到提姆會直接開門進來，所以臉上的表情就這樣薑住，只剩下尷尬的氛圍在兩人周遭打轉。

「⋯⋯德雷克。」

「甚麼事？」

「⋯⋯把你的東西挖出去。」  
戴米安轉過頭不去看提姆，現在的他根本就只想鑽地洞。

「⋯⋯我知道了。」  
提姆頓了兩秒，然後緩緩蹲下，他將戴米安的手拿開，探入了一根手指進去，不過才進去而已，肉壁卻本能的夾緊了手指，戴米安的身體在顫抖，提姆手指的一點動作都讓他敏感不已。

「放鬆。」  
提姆咽了口水，他也只能要對方放鬆，自己才能進去把東西弄出來。

戴米安緊閉雙唇，深怕一個不小心就因為提姆的動作呻吟出來。  
剛剛發生的事情都讓他羞恥了，更不用說現在用這種姿勢在提姆面前，重點是還讓提姆這樣幫自己把身體裡的精液弄出來，戴米安都不知道該怎麼處理這種狀況，即使對方早就已經做了超過現在這件事情的舉動，但不管怎麼說，羞恥程度都不分上下。

「應該是弄出來了，不過你⋯⋯。」  
提姆看著對方，戴米安還沒有注意到自己要說甚麼，但在提姆的目光下，戴米安順著看了之後瞬間滿臉通紅。

「你真的很敏感。」  
提姆輕笑出聲。

「弄好就出去，剩下的我會自己處理。」

「你確定不需要我的幫忙？」  
不知怎麼，提姆就是想要逗逗他。

「不需要。」  
戴米安明顯感受到自己的呼吸變得急促，明明剛剛才發洩過的分身卻又再次硬挺，這讓戴米安又氣又無奈，他從不知道自己會是這樣如此淫蕩的人，而且對象還是男人。

「我只再問一次，要我幫忙嗎？」  
提姆再次貼近對方，手掌不容拒絕般的握上那根翹挺，剛剛被弄出來的濁白被抹上去，空蕩的廁所裡迴盪著情色的水聲。

「⋯⋯我⋯⋯弄⋯⋯。」

「我聽不到。」  
壞心的把手的力道微微加大，提姆就是想聽戴米安親口說出臣服於自己的話。

「⋯⋯幫我弄出來。」

「樂意之至。」

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
(11 完)


End file.
